


I Do Adore

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, Lubricantshipping, M/M, OC, Original Character Death(s), Pokemon - Freeform, Sexuality Crisis, Shounen-ai, Substance Abuse, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meyer and Augustine talk about their Christmas get-together. Despite Meyer's ongoing turmoil about his sexuality, he seems to have come to terms with it, as he finally puts past demons to rest when he realizes he actually loves Augustine for who he is and not what he is. Lubricantshipping (Sequel to Unrequited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Everything you do  
> It sends me higher than the moon  
> With every twinkle in your eye  
> You strike a match that lights my heart on fire
> 
> When you're near  
> I hide my blushing face  
> And trip on my shoelaces  
> Grace just isn't my forté  
> But it brings me to my knees when you say
> 
> Hello, how are you my darling today?  
> I fall into a pile on the floor  
> Puppy love is hard to ignore  
> When every little thing you do  
> I do adore
> 
> I Do Adore - Mindy Gledhill

Meyer was stumped. Calling didn’t help. Avoiding the problem certainly didn’t work either. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to come to terms with this… This thing. This – situation. Fuck. Whatever this thing was, he didn’t like it. He knew Sycamore was probably having a rough time, and he was worried. But he was a man, he was _straight_. He had been _married_.

He only wondered if his wife was laughing at him right now, wherever she was. As the vigilante had made a lot of dumb choices after her death, and before – like that large TV that broke two days after they purchased it – and it was right after she found out she was pregnant with Clemont, too. That’s when he found out his renown talent for fixing things.

Or that one time he was hit on by a couple of gay drunk teenagers. Oops. That, or they could’ve just been drunk. But they really sounded gay at the time – and it really made him uncomfortable. And all the while, Blaziken was flashing weird looks, like ‘ _why do you humans have these strange feels I’ll never understand’_.

 _He never understands half of his emotions either_ … Fingers moving towards Blaziken’s Pokeball which was secure on his belt, he sighed. He wondered when he’ll ever tell Bonnie or Clemont about Blaziken or Blaziken Mask. They never knew about the bird, only Ampharos. They didn’t know he was a vigilante. They didn’t know his affairs with the night, or rescuing people. He just didn’t want them to get involved.

Blaziken was his first Pokémon, actually. It was from his brother who was visiting Hoenn, originally they were born in Johto, and he met his wife in Olivine City, but that night when they were having a nice romantic dinner – his brother surprised him over the phone with a Torchic. He had no idea what he was going to do with the little chicken, but he assumed he’d train it, give it a good life full of battles and action, like a Pokémon should.  

When his wife and him when on a journey through Kalos, they figured out that his Blaziken had developed a new ablitiy called Mega Evolution, and it only lasted a short while. Meyer trained in this new form with Blaziken longer so it’s power would last a bit more, and they could hang onto it so Blaziken wouldn’t transform back right away. Their bonds were impeccable.

Before they got married, Meyer got a Mareep from the Lumoise City Gym Leader. That Mareep soon evolved after he had spent some time training with it, and now it was an Ampharos. His Amphy was his trusted companion – Amphy – nicknamed by Bonnie sometimes. He trusted the electric type with Clemont when he was a baby, as when Clemont was a newborn he was frail and a little feeble. He had to be monitored as he had weak lungs. When Clemont was born, they had to make sure he had to take an inhaler even as a child, and at a year old he got glasses.

But it was worth it, Ampharos helped a lot. Eventually he let Blaziken warm him up whenever he slept with him as he rocked Clemont to sleep, and when Bonnie came along, it was just him and Ampharos. Blaziken went to Olivine to train with his brother. He didn’t want his long-time friend to be cooped up with two kids where he’d be hung on and prodded at all the time. Bonnie was a baby, though she loved Pokémon.

When his wife died and Bonnie was two, everything seemed to fade away. He stopped doing the things he loved the most, patrolling, training, building things – even interacting with the kids. He started drinking more. Clemont built a robot named Clembot to help with the Lumoise Gym Leader as he had grown older. The old man had come over more often to help with the kids, and appreciated Clembot for taking over for his time in absence.

But when his brother came to give him a pep talk, and a punch to the face- that’s when he realized he needed to get his shit together. He needed to be there for his kids. Bonnie and Clemont needed him. They had their hero, and that was their father. Not Blaziken Mask – but – Meyer. His heart sank as Bonnie hugged him that day he finally stopped drinking. He only drank with his brother on celebrations when he came to Kalos. It was odd, feeling alcohol on his lounge again. He was afraid he’d slip back into the sadness that consumed him for months, but his brother was there, and even when he wasn’t, he was still there.

And now, Augustine was going through the same thing. Meyer sighed. _Fuck_. He really didn’t want to do this… But he knew he had to. He was partially to blame. And not in the narcissistic ‘ _my dashing good looks are just too hard to beat_ ’ way. No. This was no joke. He had to go up there – march up to the lab – burst through the door and – “Ah, Meyer, good to see you!” A child. Sina, was it? Giving a fake smile no doubt.

“Father’s in need to discuss things with you.” It was now a death glare. Oh Arceus help him. The child, only measuring to his stomach grabbed his arm and dragged him to the other side of the room where Augustine’s desk was. Meyer just let her do what she wanted. There was a boy with blonde hair glaring at him.

“I come in peace,” He said meekly. He knew what he was there for, he didn’t want the kids to rip him apart… The boy turned his head, obviously pissed off and not giving a damn. Meyer laughed as Sina gripped his arm tighter, dragging him to the back. “Whoa –“

There he met with Augustine who looked up at a very uncomfortable Meyer. (Dammit, stop making it awkward!) Meyer was trembling, Augustine sighed and shook his head, glancing over at the child who seemed rather proud of herself. “Sina, let him go. He’s friendly.”

Meyer let out a chuckle as she let go of his arm, he winced and began rubbing it. The girl flicked her nose in the air and stomped off. She would get along with Bonnie – Meyer thought. Then, silence fell. Awkward silence. And the two men – two boys – met. “I’m sorry.” He said first, what else was there to say? He had to say it eventually, why not now?

Augustine looked up, his lips parted a little. Not really smile, not really a frown. But when he looked down at his desk, his chin rested on his hands folded slightly…

“I’m – I’m sorry too.” Meyer frowned at this. What did he have to be sorry for? “It was a mistake – my outburst. I shouldn’t have…” The Professor ruffled his curly hair. Fair complexion and pink lips came to a frown, he seemed nervous too. Which was good, they understood each other… Or did they? “I – I drank too much. It was stupid.”

He sighed. Meyer relaxed a little. He could be a jerk and just leave now, without any sort of resolution. But, that would be wrong. He didn’t swing that way. He wasn’t gay, but the way he worked was – he knew he had to resolve it. He wasn’t a coward. He was freaking Blaziken Mask, hero of the night. He had to fix this.

“Don’t say that,” Meyer sighed, looking directly at Augustine, eyes unmoving. “We both made a mistake.” But what mistake did Meyer make – was it that he let the Professor kiss him? Or was he let him run away? _Make up your mind_. His vigilante brother barked, Meyer cursed mentally and eventually sighed, feeling his shoulders go slack. “I – I – have felt the same way for a long time.”

Okay, maybe not the best way to word it, when Augustine looked up, rather confused, his eyes shining like stars… It was like a Lilpup all cheerful, and fuck. Why was he so happy to see him like that? “I’ve lost someone dear to me – so I know how you feel.” Loss, desperation, love and that clinging feeling like you’ll never come back from a never-ending void.

And then when you find someone finally and they don’t love you back.

 _Fuck_. Here he was again, mourning to himself about the love he had lost… What would she think? Who _cares? She’s not here right now. And, besides you deserve to be happy_.

 _You can’t help who you fall in love with. It’s merely human instincts_.

Meyer felt his hands fall to his sides, he’d been clutching them into fists this entire time and damn, they were accumulating sweat right now and making this whole thing uncomfortable. When the Pokémon researcher laughed, Meyer’s heart fluttered. His face melted like he had just heard a song from the past that was like a distant memory now – like something so nostalgic.

_He was in love._

“We’re so messed up, aren’t we?”

 _Yeah_. Meyer smiled. _Yeah, we are_.  

Augustine sighed, getting up, his hands on his desk, looking down at whatever papers he’d been writing… But he wasn’t paying attention to that, he was probably gazing into some unknown void – like falling. And right now, he was terrified. “My feelings, like I had said – are complicated and I –“

“ _Augustine_ ,” Meyer’s breath hitched, he placed his hands on the edge of the desk, trembling a bit. Their eyes met, slowly did the Professor raise his gaze to the man he was so deeply in love with. “I think I’m in love with you.” And it’s okay. Because, even though he wasn’t exactly sure why – he’d figure it out. Because it’s okay, and he knows he has to move on. And fuck, Augustine is crying now. They’re both shaking, and laughing, and – “I really mean it.”

From across the table Augustine pulled Meyer in for a tight squeeze. They were laughing. God, it was so messed up. The kid was right, and yet here they were, laughing their asses off about it. His wife always loved to hear him laugh – and Augustine said he loved his laugh. “I _adore_ you, Meyer.”

They released, and they the gazed at each other some more. Like stupid teenagers falling in love for the first time, Meyer couldn’t help but be captivated by this man… He rubbed his thumb over Sycamore’s cheek, the man smiled for what was probably the first time in a long time. “I do to.” He then proceeded to cup his face, and pull him in for a kiss.

And that’s okay. We’ll be okay, for whatever the reason – we’ll cherish this love we have.


End file.
